


two years with you

by galactichyuck



Series: the adventures of yion [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Cheek Kisses, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Picnics, Presents, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Rollerskating Date, Sharing a Bed, but it's really cute fluff, hand holding, it's literally all fluff, norenmin is in there for 2.5 seconds but they are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactichyuck/pseuds/galactichyuck
Summary: “What are you smiling about?” Mark teased as he poked Donghyuck’s waist.The boy blinked away his clouded eyes and looked over at the other who had forced him out of his thoughts, “I was just thinking about how autumn is your favorite season.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: the adventures of yion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	two years with you

**Author's Note:**

> it's my debut fic ahhhh! before we start i want the thank my two betas [ @linosfairy ](https://twitter.com/linosfairy) and [ @wwflr ](https://twitter.com/wwflwr) for reading this and helping me feel confident enough to post it! hallie (linosfairy) helped edit this and this fic probably wouldn't be here without them! anyways without further ado, please enjoy the fic :D

Just like every morning, Mark woke up with the comfortable warmth of his boyfriend’s embrace. A soft smile falls upon his face as he recognizes the arms wrapped around his torso and turns around so he can face his significant other. 

Mark’s smile fell slightly as he saw the other boy’s eyes flutter open at his movements. 

“Good morning baby,” the honey skinned boy smiled sweetly. Although his eyes are still full of sleep after being abruptly awoken, he carefully placed a soft kiss on Mark’s forehead.

The smile Mark had held returned back to his face as the younger returned to his lying position and stared into Mark’s eyes, “Morning Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck giggled softly at the nickname. While it was not a new nickname, whenever Mark called him that, it felt different than the other times he had been called that in his life, and he likes that feeling quite a bit. 

As the younger boy’s fit of giggles calmed down, Mark looked lovingly at him, a warm smile appeared as he registered what day it was today. Mark’s eyes go wide and his mouth formed an ‘o’ shape at the realization. 

“What are you making that face for silly?” Donghyuck questioned the caramel-haired boy and promptly poked his cheek teasingly.

Mark shook the shocked look off his face and the warm smile he had beforehand seeped back onto his face, “It’s our second anniversary today, babe.”

The cherry-haired boy’s eyes immediately soften as the boy he loves dearly said that “Woah,” Donghyuck searched for Mark’s hands under the comforter that covered the two. After a moment of searching, while still maintaining eye contact with the other, Donghyuck finally found the familiar hands of the other and intertwined their fingers when he did, “I can’t believe it’s really been two years since we started dating.”

“Me neither,” Mark simply stated with a loving smile at the younger. He released one of his hands from the other’s grasp and reached to cup the glowing boy’s cheek. Mark’s thumb glides over the stars that dot the sun’s cheek, “I love you so much, Donghyuck,” he said with eyes filled to the brim with love and endearment for the boy who was in front of him.

Donghyuck smiled softly and leaned into Mark’s delicate touch, “I love you so much too, Mark,” he reaches his hand up and places it on the other that was holding his face. 

The two boys just lie there for some time taking in the other's presence before they finally decided to get up for the day that awaited them. Donghyuck started pestering Mark about the plans he had made for the day, as they went around the house getting ready.

“Mark! Mark! Mark!” The energetic boy called over to the other who was peacefully eating his granola and yogurt.

Mark smile quirked a bit and looked toward the nearly bouncing boy, “What? What? What?” he inquired playfully.

“What are we doing today baby?” Donghyuck asked as he plopped himself down across the older boy, a bright smile appeared on his face.

“Well,” Mark started to say as he swirled his granola in his yogurt, “I was thinking we could start by going to grab some coffee at our favorite coffee shop,” he smiled and looked up to gauge the sun-kissed boy’s reaction. The other’s smile had grown even brighter if that was even possible. Mark chuckled and continued on, “Then I was thinking we could go to a roller rank and go skating since we haven’t been in so long.”

“I love that idea Mark!” Donghyuck jumped up and gave Mark a kiss on his head and returned to their shared room to make some final touch-ups on his outfit before he was ready to leave the cozy apartment.

Mark smiled as the other walked away. As he finished up his breakfast, Mark went to the sink to wash out his bowl and the cherry-haired boy emerged from their bedroom. Donghyuck was wearing a denim jacket that was littered with pins and buttons of various things that he enjoyed. He had paired the jacket with a striped t-shirt that was tucked into a pair of black cuffed jeans. A pair of aviator glasses sat on the bridge of his button nose to complete his look. The glowing boy had a smile set upon his face as he neared the older boy. 

“Are you ready to go?” Donghyuck asked the starry-eyed boy who was taking in the younger’s beauty.

Mark nodded with a smile and set his bowl in the sink carefully, “Yeah, let me go grab my hat real quick,” he whipped his hands on a towel hanging from the stove and went to their room. As soon as he got there he found his hat then pulled out his phone. He opened up his text messages to a group chat.

**Mark:**

have you guys started getting everything set up for tonight?

**Renjun:**

no not yet :( 

i had to go check on chenle and jisung to make sure they were doing alright

but! i just finished checking up on them and i’m heading back to make sure jen and jaem are awake

**Jaemin:**

hey, i’m awake!

you getting out of bed woke me up :((

i was cuddling you then you disappeared D:

**Renjun:**

i’m sorry nana :(

i’ll give you extra cuddles tonight okay?

**Jaemin:**

okayy :D

do you want me to get jen up then?

**Renjun:**

yes love that’d be great :)

**Jaemin:**

consider it done !!

**Mark:**

anyways renjun how are the babies holding up? 

**Renjun:**

they’re doing alright

it a bit chaotic over there but that's to be expected

but the two of them are doing pretty well

**Mark:**

good!! i’m glad that i’m not burdening them too much

well i’ve got to go before hyuckie get too suspicious of anything

thanks guys for helping out with this! i’ll see you all later tonight :D

**Jaemin:**

bye, mark !! have a nice date with hyuck today !!

**Renjun:**

see you later mark! have fun today :)

**Mark:**

bye, guys! and we will :DD

The boy with the caramel hair locks his phone and puts it back into his pocket as he places the plain hat on his head snuggly. He finds the stylish boy lounging on the couch, phone in hand most likely scrolling through social media. There was a slight smile gracing his face as his eyes wandered the screen. Mark walks over to the younger and he looks up from his phone.

“That took longer than expected,” Donghyuck narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Mark as he went to stand up, “I could have sworn that hat was on our dresser.”

Mark knew the other boy would catch on to the fact that he was missing and internally yelled at himself, “Yeah it was, but Renjun texted me to see if we wanted to have dinner tomorrow night so I responded to him,” Mark lied but tried not to wince at it.

“So we’re having dinner with them tomorrow then?” Donghyuck asked as he tilted his head curiously.

Mark nodded with a smile and held out his hand to the seated boy to take. The younger grabbed the hand and pulled himself up to the same height as Mark. Donghyuck smiled and intertwined their fingers. 

“Ready?” Mark asked the boy with stars gracing his cheek.

The shining boy smiled, “Ready.”

As the two exited the apartment, Mark made a mental note to ask Renjun if they could have dinner with him, Jeno, and Jaemin tomorrow.

As the couple left the coffee shop that they had sat down and enjoyed their coffees at, Mark checks his watch to see if they were on schedule, and to his relief they were. He reached his arm over to hold Donghyuck’s waist as they walk to the nearby roller rank. 

Donghyuck smiled as the chilly autumn air glides over his face. He looked over to Mark who was carefully guiding the two of them through the city. Donghyuck’s smile widened as he looked at his boyfriend reflecting on when Mark had asked him out two years ago. While they were friends before they started dating, Mark had revealed to Donghyuck shortly after they became a couple that autumn was his favorite season and that’s why he had asked Donghyuck out when he did. 

Mark glanced over to the smiling boy whose eyes seemed far away, lost in thought, “What are you smiling about,” he teased as he poked Donghyuck’s waist with his arm that was already lying on it.

The boy blinked away his clouded eyes and looked over at the other who had forced him out of his thoughts, “I was just thinking about how autumn is your favorite season,” he smiled brightly.

The younger boy had a knack for remembering the little things that were important to him. Mark’s smile mirrored the others as they reached their final destination. 

As the two entered the building, the whites of their shirts lit up. Donghyuck bounced a little with excitement as the two of them walked over to the counter to rent roller skates for the next few hours. 

Once they have their stakes on, Mark wobbly stood up and offered his hand to Donghyuck, who gladly takes it, “A little unsteady there, love?” Donghyuck teased his wobbly boyfriend but was careful to make sure he didn’t pull the other down when he stood up. 

Mark stuck his tongue out at the younger boy, “Shush, it’s been a while since we’ve been roller skating.”

“I know baby,” Donghyuck placed a soft kiss on Mark’s cheek, “now come on! It’s time to skate!”

Donghyuck dragged Mark to the rink and helped him on it with a smile. Surprisingly, the younger was more balanced than Mark was when it came to standing on the skates, even though the last time they went, Donghyuck ended up falling more.

Eventually, Mark gets more used to the wheels dawning his feet and has enough courage to let go of Donghyuck’s hand. 

Mark was doing just fine on his own but Donghyuck was still keeping a very close eye on him despite being not too far away from him.

“Hyuck, we should race,” Mark challenges the younger.

Now Donghyuck is not one to reject a challenge so he readily accepted what Mark had proposed.

“You promise you won’t fall?” Donghyuck shoots the elder a worried glance as they came to a stop to start the race.

Mark gave the other a reassuring smile, “I promise.”

As they stop by the wall they agree that they will only be racing to the point after the nearest opening. Donghyuck asked someone to count down for them and thankfully the stranger was a nice one and said they would. Once they both agreed they were ready, Donghyuck shot the stranger a thumbs up to start counting down.

“Three,” Donghyuck glanced over to Mark one last time and tried to shake the worried feeling in his bones.

“Two,” Mark shot Donghyuck a quick glance before focusing back on the area in front of him.

“One,” Donghyuck hold his breath in anticipation.

“Go.”

Donghyuck pushes off from the starting line and worked on gliding to the finish line. He kept an eye out for Mark, who was in his peripheral vision. Suddenly Mark left his peripheral vision and Donghyuck immediately panicked and turned to see if Mark was still upright. As he turned, Donghyuck’s skates hit each other causing him to trip over them landing on the ground with a thud.

Seeing what happened, Mark slowed so he didn’t run into the younger boy. It is obvious to everyone that Mark is trying to hold in a laugh for the sake of his boyfriend, but a few giggles ended up slipping out. 

Mark took a deep breath in to end the giggles that kept slipping out of his lips as he noticed Donghyuck pouting up at him on the ground, “Are you okay babe?” Mark asked his boyfriend trying to hold back a smile but failing miserably.

“No,” Donghyuck’s pursed lips start to form a frown, “My butt hurts now.”

Mark once again tried to hold in a laugh and mostly succeeded this time, as he held out a hand for the younger. Donghyuck took it and stood up, a pout still very apparent on his face, “How about we go sit down for a bit, love?” Mark proposed to the pouting boy.

Donghyuck’s face lit up, “Okay! Can we get something to eat then?”

There was a look of disgust dawning on the caramel-haired boy’s face, “You really want to get food from this place? Babe the food is super greasy here. Are you sure you want to eat here?”

The boy thinks for a second and then shakes his head, “You’re right. The last time we ate here it wasn’t good at all,” he frowned.

“How about we sit for a bit, maybe get a drink, skate some more if we’re up for it then head out to get dinner?” Mark gave the younger an alternative solution.

Donghyuck smiled and nodded, “That sounds good to me.”

The two boys were starting to get tired, they had been skating for almost 4 hours now. They decided to head out for dinner, Mark led the way to the car and carefully opened the door for Donghyuck. The drive seemed normal but as they neared a park, confusion fell upon Donghyuck’s face.

“Why are we at a park?” the younger furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced over the trees and grass, “you said we were going to get dinner.”

Mark grinned at the boy’s confusion, “You’ll see baby,” he told the other boy as he led them through the spacious park. 

Eventually, they found a tall hill. Atop the hill, between some trees, sat a picnic blanket with various amounts of dishes littered across it. On the trees that surrounded the picnic blanket, fairy lights were strung up as well as a thin white sheet hanging from the branches. 

Donghyuck’s eyes shinned as he looked upon the picnic spot and his mouth fell agape in disbelief, “Is that for us?”

Mark nodded, “I have to check up on something before I go up, but I’ll be right behind you,” he smiled and motioned for the gobsmacked boy to go toward the spot. 

The younger nodded and started to hike up the hill. Once Donghyuck reached the top, his eyes took in the magnificence that was the sky littered with vibrant oranges, pinks, and purples as the sun started its descent sinking below the skyline. 

Donghyuck took a moment to smile at the colorful sunset before he sat down at the edge of the picnic blanket. He looked at all of the platters of food and fished out a small box from the pocket of his jacket that he had been hiding from Mark all day. Carefully, he put the box to his side, still slightly hidden by his jacket. As the familiar figure of Mark started to make his way up the hill, Donghyuck wondered how all of this had been set up when Mark was with him all day. He shook off the thoughts as Mark grew closer holding a large box with a bow adorning the top of it.

“That’s a big box babe,” Donghyuck remarked looking over it then he smiled at his boyfriend, “But I want to give you my present first.”

Mark cautiously set down the box a bit away from where Donghyuck was sitting and the younger shot him a suspicious glance. The elder smiled as he sat down next to the boy with cherry hair, “Okay I’m ready,” he held out his hand to the other.

“I didn’t wrap it properly,” Donghyuck said quietly, “so could you close your eyes?” he asked with a small smile gracing his lips.

“Of course Hyuck,” Mark smiled and slid his eyes closed and kept his hand held out in front of him waiting patiently for the other’s present.

Donghyuck picked up the box carefully and softly set it into Mark’s hand. The elder opened his eyes when he felt the velvety material glide across his hand. He looked at the box then up at Donghyuck who was nodding at the caramel-haired boy to open the box. 

As the box lid clicked open, a small silver bracelet sat in it. It was rather dainty with two small pendants, a sun and a watermelon. Mark looked up at the boy with the sun-kissed skin who was watching for his reaction to the present.

“Babe,” Mark whined with star-filled eyes focused on the cherry boy, “you didn’t have to.”

Donghyuck smiled at Mark, “I wanted to baby.”

“You like it right?”

“I love it.”

“Good! Now let me help you put it on!” Donghyuck scooted over and took the bracelet out of the box, “hand,” he commanded.

Mark held out his hand and Donghyuck carefully hooked the bracelet together onto his wrist. Before Donghyuck was able to scoot back to his spot, Mark placed a quick kiss onto his cheek, “Thank you, love.”

“You’re welcome Mark,” Donghyuck smiled and gave Mark a quick kiss on the cheek as well, “Now I want to see my present,” he said with grabby hands.

The starry-eyed boy laughed as he stood up to grab the large box he had set down nearby. As he walked back to Donghyuck, it looked as if the lid of the box had moved a bit. 

Mark set the box down in front of the younger boy and the lid moved again. Mark made a face at the box and looked up at Donghyuck expectantly. 

The younger peered at the box for a moment before lifting it up. Inside the box contains a small fluff of brown and white, wondering what it could be, Donghyuck looked closer, before pulling back surprisingly as the fluff hopped out, excitedly sitting in Donghyuck’s lap. He looked down examining the fluff once again before the realization hit him that, a small puppy was what he held in his lap. His eyes lit up as he looked at Mark and started petting the fluff and cuddling his head into them.

“You got us a dog?” Donghyuck asked, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Mark smiled brightly, “I did.”

“Oh my gosh babe,” Donghyuck said as tears of joy started streaming down his face. He tried to wipe the tears away with his jacket sleeve but the small puppy started whining when Donghyuck had stopped petting them. Donghyuck giggled a bit and went back to petting the dog’s soft hair, “What breed are they? Do they have a name yet? How did you get them?”

Mark laughed softly as Donghyuck let out a string of questions. “She’s a Yorkipoo since I know you’ve been wanting one for a long time,” he smiled as the younger boy’s smile grew even more, “she doesn’t have a name yet and how I got her is a long story but she stayed with Chenle and Jisung last night, they took care of her up until now.”

“Remind me to be endlessly grateful to them,” Donghyuck laughed as the puppy licked his hands. 

Mark nodded, “Do you have an idea for her name?”

Donghyuck thought for a second before replying, “I think Yion suits her,” he smiled brightly at the elder.

“I think Yion suits her too,” Mark smiled back as he gazed down at the dog that was sitting in Donghyuck’s lap.

Yion let out a small little bark of joy at the name.

“I think she likes it too,” Donghyuck told Mark a bright smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading 2 years with you !! it means so so much to me that you took time out of your day to read this and i hope you enjoyed it ! if you'd like to keep up with me you can follow me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/fullsunsmagic) ! i like talking on there a lot and i keep my followers up to date on how i'm doing with my writing ! once again thank you for reading my debut fic ! i can't wait to share more of this series with all of you :DD


End file.
